User blog:Desert Croc/Upcoming Battle Hints 2
So I'm back and I have some new battles planned, thanks to your nominations! Another thing I want to say is that I'm sorry that my fights are taking a while to be completed but I've been busy lately so I'll get them done when I can. I hope this is ok with you. Anyway, for the fights! Character Reveal Hints *Gilgamesh (Fate) Vs. ??? (Hint: If this was a serious battle, this guy would get slaughtered, but no research so what the heck! Hint 2: He has no superpowers, he only relies on his physical abilities and weapons. Hint 3: The only connection he has with Gilgamesh is his name. Hint 4: He is known for using guns. Hint 5: He is from an american TV series.) *Akame (Akame Ga Kill!) Vs. ??? (Hint: Two swordsmen with weapons that can kill instantly. Nice! Hint 2: Male Vs. Female. Hint 3: He is from a fighting game. Hint 4: He looks a bit like Akame. Hint 5: His game was made by Arc System Works.) *Sosuke Aizen (Bleach) Vs. ??? (Hint: Shinigami against demon...sort of. Hint 2: They are both traitors. Hint 3: He was once a knight, but turned evil. Hint 4: He is from an anime. Hint 5: ) *Accelerator (A Certain Magical Index) Vs. ??? (Hint: There's no way he could have gotten his colossal powers for Christmas! Hint 2: For a normal looking teen, his powers put the Hulk to shame! Hint 3: He is from an anime. Hint 4: He was summoned to another world.) *Yuzuriha (Under Night In-Birth) Vs. ??? (Hint: Iris Blade Vs. Lone Wolf. Hint 2: Male vs. Female) *Black Adam (DC Comics) Vs. ??? (Hint: I never knew the gods were so evil! Hint 2: He is from a video game.) *Percy Jackson (Eponymous Series) Vs. ??? (Hint: Someone's going to get wet. Hint 2: Both characters are not human, at least fully.) *Afro Samurai (Eponymous Series) Vs. ??? (Hint: Gotta get back... Hint 2:...back to the past...) *Toad (Marvel Comics) Vs. ??? (Hint: Pretty much Toad as a female. Hint 2: She is a recent character.) *Chuck (Angry Birds) Vs. ??? (Hint: Match his speed and he probably can be killed! Hint 2: Battle of the yellow speedsters.) *Tracer (Overwatch) Vs. ??? (Hint: A character I've already used before and probably one of my weirdest matchups yet. Hint 2: She is not human.) Confirmed Battles Noel Vermillion Vs. Fuga.png|Noel Vermillion Vs. Fuga Shuma Gorath Vs. Saya.png|Shuma-Gorath Vs. Saya Bane Vs. Crossbones.png|Bane (Nolanverse) Vs. Crossbones (MCU) Spawn Vs. Scorpion.png|Spawn Vs. Scorpion Ganondorf Vs. Dracula.png|Ganondorf Vs. Dracula (Castlevania) Strider Vs. Casshern.png|Strider Hiryu Vs. Casshern Izayoi Vs. Kurumi.png|Sakuya Izayoi Vs. Kurumi Tokisaki Law Vs. Fritz.png|Trafalgar Law Vs. Fritz Hector Vs. Escanor.png|Hector Vs. Escanor Tallahasse Vs. Grimes.png|Tallhassee Vs. Rick Grimes Volgin Vs. Akatsuki.png|Volgin Vs. Akatsuki Death Vs. Reaper.png|Death Vs. Reaper Doomguy Vs. Marcus Fenix.png|Doomguy Vs. Marcus Fenix Compa Vs. Mercy.png|Compa Vs. Mercy Mustang Vs. Shishio.png|Roy Mustang Vs. Makoto Shishio John Marston Vs. McCree.png|John Marston Vs. McCree Category:Blog posts